


If We Ever Meet Again

by moomoomeep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Get Together, NSFW, Riza did not join the military, Strangers to Lovers, Winry POV, offscreen major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry hasn't met anyone who made her feel like Riza did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Ever Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: “If We Ever Meet Again” by Timbaland
> 
> Listening to: “Views” Full Album by Drake
> 
> Warnings: listed in the tags
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own the characters
> 
> Note: Winry is 23; Riza is 35; Al is 21

The limo stops at the steep staircase leading to Central Museum in London. Winry thanks and pays the driver before stepping out into the cold evening. She shivers and wraps her arms around herself, wishing she had gone for a different dress instead of the short, sleeveless maroon one that she’s currently wearing. She tightens her grip on her clutch bag and starts walking up the steps, wishing this gala opening was taking place during the day—or hell, even in the summer. Then, Winry wouldn’t be freezing her ass off.

When she reaches the entrance, she shows her ticket to the man standing out front before she goes inside, sighing with relief as the warm air hits her.

Central Museum is truly beautiful. High ceilings, a multitude of chandeliers, a variety of galleries, and a calm, relaxed atmosphere that flows throughout the building. On any other day, Winry would love to slowly crawl through the Museum and admire every single piece of artwork from opening until close. But, she’s not here to admire the beauty of the Museum.

Three days ago, she got an anonymous call requesting her services. Alphonse Elric, a famous Japanese painter from Munich, is revealing his latest piece at the opening night of his own gallery. The caller would give Winry a heft sum of money if she could steal the painting for him. Winry immediately accepted and booked the first flight out to London, figuring she could have this job done within three or four days.

She quickly locates and enters Alphonse’s personal gallery. The room is spacious and she’s impressed it’s able to hold such a large crowd and still give everyone breathing room. A waiter walks near her and Winry takes a glass of champagne off his tray before moving further into the room. Her eyes move lazily around the room before she spots Alphonse and someone, whom she assumes is the museum curator, standing in one of the far off corners.

Alphonse is younger than Winry was expecting—probably only a few years younger than herself. He’s wearing a crisp black tuxedo, complete with a black bowtie. He has a microphone in one hand, a glass of champagne in the other, and gestures wildly with both as he talks to his companion. There’s a covered painting on an easel behind the pair and Winry assumes that Alphonse’s newest piece is underneath.

The curator takes the microphone from Alphonse and clears his throat into it a couple of times. Winry moves to the back of the room while the crowd quiets and gathers around.

Once everyone is in place, the curator hands the microphone back to Alphonse, who nods in thanks before addressing the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming tonight—it means a lot to me,” he says, shifting nervously. “Ever since I was a kid, I loved painting and no one was more supportive of my hobby than my older brother, Edward. We didn’t grow up with much, but Ed always made sure that I had plenty of supplies. He worked three jobs to support us after our mother died. I offered to get a job to help out, but he always said, “Al, your only job is to get a—pardon me—a fucking education.””

The crowd laughs and small smile crosses Winry’s face.

“He put me through college and sent me a portion of his checks so I could continuing getting supplies. And when the payments started getting too expense, he joined the military on top of three jobs.” Alphonse shakes his head. “Once the military checks started coming in, Ed quit his three jobs and I remember, on that night, he was running through the streets screaming, “I’m free, I’m free, I’m _free_ at last!””

The crowd laughs again.

“By this point, my career had started taking off and even then, Ed still kept giving me a portion of his checks. I told him that he didn’t have to keep sending me money and he just told me to stuff it.”

Alphonse gestures to the covered painting behind him. “This is my newest piece; it’s called, “Brother.””

The curator removes the cover and steps to the side. The painting is beautiful. It’s a portrait of Edward sitting casually in front of a window that overlooks the countryside. He has a soft smile and kind eyes, his face relaxed and completely at ease. The brush strokes are delicate and purposeful. The colors are bright and lively. The sunlight that comes through the window brightens Edward’s hair, making it seem as though he has a halo.

Honestly, it’s Alphonse’s best work yet and Winry knows she’s going to have to adjust her price accordingly.

“I made this in honor of Ed, who . . . was killed in action oversees.” Alphonse pauses. He blinks rapidly in succession as if he’s fighting off tears before continuing. “He was trying to protect his heavily wounded CO and refused to leave him even when he was ordered. And because he was focused on making sure his CO didn’t bleed out, he didn’t notice the sniper a few buildings down until . . . until it was too late. By the time the rest of the squadron secured the area and reached them, Ed’s CO had already succumbed to his injuries.”

He shakes his head. “It was just like him. Ed was the type of person who would do anything to protect the people he cares about, even if it meant giving his own life.” Alphonse takes a deep breath. “So, I invite all of you to raise your glasses to my brother, Edward Elric! To Edward!”

“To Edward!”

“To Edward,” Winry says quietly, lowering her glass to her lips and downing the champagne in one go. She’s touched by Al’s honesty and is moved by the fact that he would make such a loving tribute for his older brother. She feels sorry that he’s lost so much at such a young age and it almost makes her feel bad that’s she’s going to steal his painting. Almost.

Winry sighs and leans back against the wall, empty glass resting loosely between her fingers, and tries to decide on how she should go about stealing this painting.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Winry turns her head to address the newcomer and she has to stop her mouth from falling open at the site of the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. Long legs, short black dress, ample bust, beautiful face, and long hair that reaches down to her waist. Winry doesn’t think she’s ever seen someone so perfect before and it’s in this moment, she realizes she’s staring and quickly pulls herself out of her thoughts.

“Another couldn’t hurt,” Winry says, smoothly as the woman grabs two drinks off a nearby waiter’s tray and hands one to her. “I’m Winry. Winry Rockbell.”

“Riza Hawkeye,” Riza says before taking a sip of her drink and leaning on the wall next to Winry. “So, what brings you here?”

“Alphonse is one of my favorite painters,” Winry says, only stretching the truth a teeny bit. She certainly thinks Alphonse’s work is magnificent; it’s just not her favorite. “What about you? Why did you come?”

“Ed’s CO was a childhood friend of mine,” Riza says. “He would tell me about how Ed would always talk about Alphonse’s work and how amazing it was so I had to come and see it for myself.”

“Wow, that’s . . .”

“Heavy stuff? I know,” Riza says with a shake of her head. She takes a sip of her drink, and when she lowers the glass, there’s a fond smile playing on her lips. “He was an idiot, that Roy, but he died doing what he loved. Can’t be mad at him for that.”

Winry nods her head in agreement, not sure what she should say in response.

“But, let’s not bring down the mood,” Riza says, looking as though she needs a distraction. “Let’s talk about you.”

Winry furrows her brow. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Riza says.

Winry hums and shifts so her body is more angled towards Riza’s. “What do you wanna know?” she asks, lowering her tone.

Riza quirks up a brow and mirrors Winry’s position. “Well, let’s start simple: where are you from?”

“I live in New York City, but I’m originally from Yoshioka. It’s a few hours outside of Tokyo,” Winry says. “My family owns a popular automail shop there.”

Riza raises an eyebrow. “Automail?”

“Yes, _automail_!” Winry exclaims with a wicked grin before proceeding to spend the next twenty minutes telling Riza all of the wonders of automail engineering, beginning with conception, to gathering materials, to the _actual building_ , and ending with the finished product.

“I see,” Riza says with an amused look once Winry finishes speaking. “You’re quite passionate about automail.”

“It’s more than just a _passion_ , Riza. Automail is a way of _life_!” Well, it’s a way of life in between stealing famous paintings to pay school debt and rent in addition to setting herself up for retirement, but she’s not going to say that a loud. “My grandmother is the best automail engineer ever—she taught me everything I know.”

“Well, your grandmother sounds like a wonderful mentor, if she’s able to help you foster your obvious talents.”

Winry blushes at the praise and she doesn’t miss the smirk that forms on Riza’s face.

Riza takes a sip of her drink. “So, do you like New York City?”

“I do! It’s been kind to me over the years,” Winry says.

Riza nods. “I’m glad the city has been treating you well. I’ve been there a few times, myself, and it’s always been . . . entertaining.”

Winry raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Riza says, taking a sip of her drink. “Roy was obsessed with the city—he was always dragging me and some of our other friends down there. At the time, Roy had a high paying job so none of us really minded so long as we kept getting free trips.”

Winry laughs. “You guys lived near the city?”

“Sort of—about two hours out. We’re from Kingston.”

“Oh nice. I’ve seen pictures and it looks beautiful.”

“It is.” Riza takes a sip of her drink. “Haven’t been back there in a while though.”

“Too many memories?”

Riza nods, and Winry gets that. It’s part of the reason why she moved to the city after her parents were killed. Being in that house was too much and she needed to get away.

“Maybe if you ever go back I could join you?” Winry says, to be nice, but is surprised to find how much she actually means it.

Riza hums, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Maybe you could,” she says, quietly.

Winry can’t identify the emotion in her voice and contemplates on whether she should respond when someone loudly clears their throat and causes her to miss her chance.

“Attention everyone,” the curator says, his voice booming over the idle chatter of the crowd. “I have just been informed that dinner is ready and request that everyone begin making their way into the dining hall!”

The crowd begins filtering out of the gallery. Winry watches some of them go before turning her attention back to Riza and finds that Riza is already looking at her.

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” Riza asks.

Winry smiles. “I’d love to.”

*

The dining area is gorgeous, just like the rest of the Museum.

It’s open area, with a glass ceiling and glass windows that give a wonderful view of the sculpture gardens. Winry is looking around the area in awe when she notices an old woman wearing a beautiful silver statement piece necklace. It’s an interesting coincidence because Winry knows of someone who is looking for that exact same necklace, but before she can begin to contemplate on a way to steal it, the woman goes upstairs and she and Riza arrive at their table.

The table is tucked away in the back of the room and has a pair of menus resting in the center. Winry and Riza take a seat, opting to sit side by side with the wall behind them and the open room in full view. Winry sets down her bag and is pulling her menu in front of her when Riza blows out a breath.

“Ugh. None of these choices sound appealing at all,” Riza says, flipping through the menu with a look of disgust.

Winry opens her own menu and skims through it, silently agreeing with Riza. “Yeah, it all sounds very . . .”

“Pretentious?”

“Unappetizing,” Winry says. She closes her menu and sighs. “I guess you get what you pay for.”

“This event is free with invite.”

“Exactly,” Winry says, a warm feeling settling in her chest when Riza smiles.

Silence falls over the pair and Winry takes a moment to observe the bustling crowd in front of them. She hasn’t seen that old woman with the necklace reappear, which leads her to believe that there may be some kind of VIP section and/or quiet area upstairs. Only question now is how to get up there and grab the necklace without drawing attention to herself.

“So,” Riza says, a few minutes later. “Do you have anyone waiting for you back in the city.”

“Nope— no partners to speak of,” Winry says, not missing the intrigued look that appears on Riza’s face. She shifts and leans in a little closer. “What about you? Got anyone special?”

“Just my dog, Hayate,” Riza says with a shrug. “I’m more into being casual nowadays.”

Winry smiles, thoroughly enjoying where this conversation is turning. “Oh yeah?” she says.

“Yeah,” Riza says.

A beat of silence passes and Winry realizes just how close she and Riza are now.

“Sorry if this is weird, but you smell really good,” Winry whispers, a slight blush crossing over her cheeks.

“Thanks, I got it from—”

Winry doesn’t get the rest of that response because suddenly they’re kissing. She doesn’t even know which one of them moved first, all she knows is that it feels _good_. Riza’s hands come to rest on her hips for a brief second before sliding around and grabbing her ass. Winry holds back a moan and grinds back against Riza’s hands. Riza’s hands kneed and grab at her ass and Winry has to stop herself from crawling into Riza's lap and begging to be eaten out.

The need for air arises and when they break the kiss, they remain in each other’s space while they catch their breaths. After a moment of complete bliss, they remember where they are and fly apart. A quick survey of the room reveals that absolutely no one is paying attention to them.

“I, uh,” Riza begins, looking as though she isn’t sure why she’s speaking in this moment. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

Winry nods, not trusting herself to speak.

When Riza is gone, Winry shifts and leans further back in her chair before blowing out a breath. She usually doesn’t lose control like this, but there’s just something about Riza that just drives her mad. Winry sighs and it’s as she’s contemplating all of her life choices that led her to this moment, someone screams.

She jumps and her eyes fly around the room until they spot a woman on the balcony. She squints and it takes her a minute before she realizes this isn’t just any woman. It’s the same one from earlier, the one who was wearing the silver statement necklace. The woman is in a panic, screaming in her native language and gesturing to her chest. It takes Winry a few moments before she realizes what’s going on.

The necklace has been _stolen_.

Winry is pissed. How dare someone cop the necklace that she was going to take? So much for trying to make a little spending money since all of the proceeds she’s going to make off her current heist is going straight to her loans and landlord.

The rest of the guests are now in a panic and Winry can hear someone shouting about calling the police.

Great.

“What’s going on?”

Winry turns her head and finds Riza standing next to the table with a confused, yet concerned expression. She quickly fills Riza in on what she knows.

“Wow that’s . . .” Riza trails off before shaking her head and sighing. “They couldn’t have waited to do that on their own time? Now, we’re going to be stuck here half the night for questioning.”

Winry hums in agreement as she continues to watch the chaotic scene unfold before her.

*

“And, as I told you earlier officer, that’s all I know about the situation,” Winry says, as the officer finishes writing up her statement.

After the cops were called, they quickly arrived on scene and immediately began working on controlling the chaos. Once everyone was relatively calm, the cops got a copy of the guest list and began interviewing and searching everyone privately before giving them permission to leave if they were deemed clean.

With her last name being Rockbell, Winry was one of the last few left in the dining room even though it still looked like there were a good hundred people after her. Unfortunately, that meant Riza was one of the first few gone since her last name is Hawkeye. But, if one good thing came out of this, she got Riza’s number before she left. They’d been texting back and forth ever since Riza was done talking to the police. It was fun and really helped her pass the time since she was stuck waiting around for four hours before her name was called. And she got to know Riza some more, which was a welcomed bonus.

“Thank you, Miss Rockbell, you may go,” the officer says, pulling Winry from her thoughts.

“No problem, thank you,” she says with a nod before finally— _finally_ —leaving the building.

She steps outside and if she thought it was cold before, she was sorely mistaken. Winry wraps her arms around her torso in an attempt to trap some of the heat that is rapidly leaving her body.

“Winry!”

Winry turns at the sound of her name and finds Riza walking towards her. She smiles at the sight.

“Where’s your coat? You’ll catch your death out here,” Riza says, once she’s within earshot. She quickly unbuttons her heavy overcoat and slips it off before wrapping it around Winry’s shoulders.

Winry feels bad that Riza is only left in her sweater now, but she can’t deny the blissful feeling she gets when the garment envelops her. Once the coat is settled, Riza tugs Winry closer and wraps her arms around Winry’s shoulders. Winry winds her arms around Riza’s waist and buries her cold nose into her chest, sighing contently.

“We need to get you warmed up,” Riza says, resting her chin on top of Winry’s head.

Winry is silent for a moment before a smirk crawls across her face. “I know a place we can go.”

*

As soon as Winry shuts the door to her hotel room, Riza shoves her against it and connects their lips together. Winry moans before tossing her clutch aside and wrapping her arms around Riza’s neck. They kick their shoes off in unison as Riza’s tongue runs across Winry’s bottom lip. Winry sighs and opens her mouth as Riza’s hands wander down Winry’s body, pausing to grope and squeeze her breasts before moving further down, and running over her hips. One hand moves to grab at Winry’s ass and when the other slides between her legs, Riza breaks the kiss and lets out a whistle.

“Damn, you’re soaking wet just from kissing?”

“Been wet since I first laid eyes on you,” Winry says, grinding down against Riza’s palm and letting her head fall back against the door.

Riza shakes her head fondly, and moves both of her hands so they grip the back of Winry’s thighs before lifting her up. Winry instinctively wraps her arms and legs around Riza, licking and sucking at her neck as she’s carried to the bed.

When they reach the bed, Winry is thrown onto it, bouncing twice against the soft mattress. She meets Riza’s lust filled eyes and crawls further up the bed. Keeping eye contact, Winry sits up and slowly reaches down. She slides the bottom of her dress from underneath of her before pulling it off in one slow motion. She tosses the fabric aside before reaching around, unhooking her bra, and tossing that aside as well. She reaches down and slides her fingertips into the waistband of her panties.

“I’m gonna need help with these,” Winry says, and Riza is there, pulling off her soaked panties and licking a single stripe up to her clit.

Winry barely manages to hold back a scream and falls back against the pillows, nearly avoiding cracking her skull open on the headboard. Riza’s hands move to grip at her thighs and spread her legs wider. Winry groans and grinds against Riza’s face, desperately trying to get closer to that tongue.

Riza hums and focuses her attention on Winry’s clit, licking at the nub, which causes Winry to writhe and whine.

_“Riza,”_ Winry chokes out.

Riza lifts her head and Winry almost yells at her. “Do you have any lube?”

Winry blinks at her for a moment before the question sinks in. “Yeah, in my suitcase over there,” she says pointing to the corner. “Front pocket.”

Riza wordlessly gets up and walks over to Winry’s suitcase. It’s in this moment that Winry realizes that Riza is still fully clothed. She shifts and her legs fall open wider while she watches Riza dig through her bag before finding the lube.

When Riza lifts up her head, she raises an eyebrow. “What?”

Winry hums. “You’re wearing too many clothes and it’s unfair.”

Riza shakes her head and walks back to the bed, shedding her clothes and tossing them on the floor as she goes. Winry is dumbfounded as each new piece of skin is revealed. Riza’s body is perfect. She’s lean and fit, her breasts large, hips wide, and skin unblemished and glowing.

Riza is completely naked by the time she crawls back onto the bed and Winry has to pull her into a messy kiss, full of teeth and tongue. Winry runs her hands across Riza’s body, grabbing at her breasts and running her thumbs across her nipples. Riza moans against Winry’s mouth as her hands roam lower before they end up between Riza’s legs. She rubs two fingers against her wet cunt and the low moan Riza emits only turns her on even more.

Winry eventually breaks the kiss and removes her fingers, bringing them to her mouth and obscenely sucking on them. She keeps eye contact with Riza the entire time, watching her eyes glaze over as she pops the top off the bottle of lube.

Riza coats her fingers with lube before setting the bottle aside. She reaches down runs a slick finger across Winry’s entrance. Winry shutters and moans around her fingers, her legs unconsciously spreading wider. Riza raises an eyebrow silently asking for permission and Winry nods her approval.

Riza slides one slides one slick finger inside and Winry gasps, arching her back and grinding down against Riza’s finger.

_“More,”_ Winry sighs.

Riza adds another and Winry chokes back a moan as Riza works her fingers in and out of Winry’s cunt. Winry writhes against Riza and screams when Riza’s tongue runs across her clit.

A third and fourth finger are added and Winry is nearly sobbing with pleasure. Riza’s fingers are moving faster inside her and Winry can feel the familiar feeling of orgasm quickly approaching her. Winry chokes and gasps, grabbing at the blanket underneath her. She cries out as her body tenses and the walls of her cunt tighten around Riza’s fingers before she finds her release.

Winry sighs as she comes down from her orgasm. She opens her eyes, not knowing when she closed them and looks down at Riza, who is resting her cheek on Winry’s stomach and licking her fingers clean. Winry smiles. She releases the blanket from her death grip in favor of running her fingers through Riza’s hair.

“That was amazing,” Winry says, as Riza leans in towards Winry’s touch.

“I’m glad,” Riza says with a smile.

Winry’s hand falls from Riza’s hair as she slowly crawls up Winry’s body and places a gentle kiss on Winry’s lips. Winry sighs and runs her hands across Riza’s body before they come to rest on her shoulders. Winry wraps one of her legs around Riza’s waist and right before Riza deepens the kiss, Winry moves, quickly flipping her over and reversing their positions.

Riza stares up at Winry, looking surprised, intrigued, and turned on.

Winry leans down and presses a quick peck to Riza’s lips. “It’s your turn now,” Winry says with a smirk, her mouth brushing against Riza’s with every word. “And just for the record, I like to give as good as I get.”

Riza smiles wickedly and Winry kisses it off her.

*

Sunlight streaming through sheer curtains wakes Winry from her deep slumber. She’s lying on her stomach, spread eagle with her hair fanned out around her. Winry sighs and snuggles further into the mattress. Never in her life has she woken up so satisfied and spent before. Riza probably made her cum like eight times last night, with Winry returning the favor every time, before they finally passed out.

Until last night, she hasn’t meet anyone who made her feel like Riza did. She was warm and soft, with calloused hands and a wicked tongue that had Winry wet and wanting. She shifts and grinds a little against the mattress, a quiet sigh escaping her lips as the feeling of a familiar wetness begins to form between her thighs just with her thoughts. Riza herself is amazing and sex with her was even better.

Speaking of . . .

Winry rolls over, mouth already open to see if Riza wants to go for another round, when she discovers that the spot next to her is empty. She feels a crushing disappointment that only increases when she feels exactly how _cold_ the other half of the mattress is.

She lays her head back down on the pillow, staring at her outstretched hand. Riza must have gone been for hours and Winry can’t believe she slept through it when she’s normally a light sleeper. Though, Riza did wear her the fuck out, so she guesses it’s not too much of a surprise. Plus, it’s not like she hasn’t done this before—sneaking out in the middle of the night while her partner is dead to the world. And hell, people have even left her bed in the same manner. The only difference is she’s never woken up with an _aching_ sense of _longing_ towards the other person.

She knows that Riza is something special—knew it from the first moment they met and she can’t believe she let her walk out of her life like that.

Winry sighs and rises from her bed, feeling loose and numb at the same time. She stumbles into the bathroom, her head downcast, when she spots something out of the corner of her eye. She looks towards the counter and is shocked when she finds the necklace that went missing last night, along with a note resting underneath.

She stares at the necklace in shock. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she exclaims and boy, does she know how to pick them. When Riza took forever in the bathroom during dinner, Winry thought she had gone to take care of herself, but no, the bitch was stealing the fucking necklace.

She shakes her head in frustration (mostly with herself) before grabbing the note, taking care so she doesn’t accidentally knock the necklace into the toilet. When she opens the note, it has a set of coordinates listed on them. She quickly goes to and boots up her laptop before tying the coordinates into Google Maps.

It only takes a few seconds before Google reveals the coordinates to be for the Ibrahim Nasir International Airport in Malé, Maldives. Winry grins widely to herself and immediately books a flight. Once finished, she quickly shuts down her laptop and packs her bag, remembering to grab the necklace from the bathroom before heading to the airport.

*

*

*

*

*

**15 HOURS LATER**

As soon as Winry’s plane touches down in Malé, she finds herself in the middle of the busy airport. She looks around, worrying her lower lip between her teeth as a sinking feeling settles into her stomach. She wonders if she was being too rash in her decision when she spots a familiar figure leaning against a wall near the seating area, almost completely obscured by the shadows. A wide grin crosses Winry’s features and she hurries over, nearly dropping all of her belongings in her rush to get to Riza.

“How did you know I was gonna come?” Winry asks in disbelief as soon as she’s within earshot.

Riza looks up and pushes off from the wall before walking towards Winry with a small smile on her face. “I just did.”

Winry hums before raising an eyebrow. “The necklace? Really?”

Riza simply shrugs. “Thought it would look better on you than that old woman.”

Winry shakes her head. She sets her bags down and opens her arms, which Riza gladly falls into. Riza connects their lips together and Winry sighs, content, wrapping her arms around Riza’s neck, tangling one of her hands in Riza’s long blonde hair.

Winry rises to her tiptoes as she deepens the kiss, smiling inwardly when Riza lets out a quiet moan. They stay in that position for sometime before the need to breathe arises. Winry reluctantly breaks the kiss and falls down to her flat feet, drinking in Riza’s glazed over eyes and red, panting mouth.

“So,” Winry says, feeling smug at the fact that she can reduce Riza to a panting mess. “Where are we headed?”

Riza catches her breath and smiles. “My room—I want to welcome you properly.”

Winry hums as her heart beats faster in her chest and she resists the urge to shiver with anticipation because the look Riza is giving her makes her want to drop her panties and let Riza eat her out in the middle of the airport.

Instead, Winry takes Riza’s left hand and threads their fingers together. “Lead the way,” she says, proud of the fact that her voice doesn’t waver.

Riza squeezes Winry’s hand once before gathering her bags and leading her out of the airport.

*

Winry is lying in bed later that night, completely spent with Riza sleeping soundly next to her. She looks over at her sleeping partner and a dopey smile crosses her face when something suddenly occurs to her.

“Oh my god!” Winry exclaims, sitting up in bed and startling Riza awake.

“What? Winry, what’s wrong, are you okay?” Riza asks in a panic, still half asleep.

Winry ignores Riza in favor of slapping her palm to her face. “I forgot to steal the fucking painting!”

“Wait, steal?” Riza says, now fully awake. She sits up and looks at Winry, who is now looking at the covers with a blush on her face. “You’re an art thief”

Winry makes a pained noise of agreement.

Riza snorts. “Man, I sure now how to pick ‘em,” she says, fondly.

Winry’s head whips to the side and sees Riza staring at her with a soft look and even softer smile. No yelling, no screaming, no freaking out, no “I’m gonna call the cops.” Winry stares at Riza for a solid minute before she remembers that Riza literally stole a fucking necklace and gave it to her as a gift. She sighs and shakes her head.

“What a pair we are.”

“You telling me.”

Winry huffs out a laugh.

Riza shifts to wrap an arm around Winry’s waist and lean in to kiss her cheek. “You want to go back for it?”

Winry’s eyes widen. “You’re serious?”

Riza nods. “I’m assuming you’re doing this for a client and if they’re anything like ones I’ve had, they’re probably freaking out because they haven’t heard from you in a while and assume you either abandoned the job or kept the painting for yourself.”

“And I wouldn’t put it past them to come after me until they get what they want and I’d rather not look over my shoulder for the rest of my life,” Winry says. “Well, if it was just me, then I wouldn’t mind as much, but I have you now and I don’t want to endanger you.”

Riza smiles and Winry melts.

“Then it’s settled,” Riza says, before sliding out of bed and looking around the room for her clothes. “We can leave once we’re ready.”

“You’re really gonna help me?” Winry asks, still in disbelief.

“You don’t think I’m letting you go alone, do you?” Riza questions as she tugs on her panties and pants. “Besides, it’ll go faster with two people. I may not know a lot about art, but I know a thing or two about thievery.”

Riza finds her bra and shirt next. She puts both items on before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Winry. Riza places her hands on top of Winry’s. “What do you say? Partners?”

Winry doesn’t even need to think. She threads her fingers with Riza’s before leaning up and gently kissing her lips. “Partners,” she says before a smile crosses her face.

“But, afterwards,” Riza says. “I want you to meet my dog . . . as my girlfriend.”

Winry’s smile widens and she nods eagerly, which draws a laugh from Riza that makes Winry’s heart swell with happiness. She kisses Riza long and hard before pressing their foreheads together, her now grin threatening to split her face in half.

Winry looks into Riza’s loving eyes and says, “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
